


Who You Really Are

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Thomas - Fandom, Zendaya - Fandom, spideymj, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Her hands shake as she flips open the black folder to its first opening page. Right in-front of her eyes was her college friend Thomas. Swallowing the rest of her already cold coffee she slams the folder shut, she couldn’t even imagine that the young man who had helped her find her way to class on the first day and gotten them both lost was a serial killer. Thomas had never even so much as hurt a fly in front of her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Zendaya’s children gc aka crack heads](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Zendaya%E2%80%99s+children+gc+aka+crack+heads).



Zendaya wasn’t one to critic ones way of life but as of late she was feeling rather critical of everything. Born into a family of only 1 other sibling she was rather interested in the objective of family. She’d never been close with her immediate family and so years after she had moved out the house , graduated , gotten a job in the FBI and started her own life she was immensely devoted to her work , and her work mostly consisted of family. 

Today she sat behind one of the many chairs she was sure was similar to every other office in America. Her computer humming softly as she sipped her bitter coffee. She had never gotten used to the taste of black coffee but she was far too lazy and sad now adays to actually put for the effort of adding sugar and cream to her daily ritual.

“Where are you?” She isn’t sure if she’s said this out loud or in her head but ether way her fingers get to work typing away on her keyboard.

 

The young FBI agent squinted her eyes against the bright screen of the tragic old school dell computer and turns to the clock on the right side of her desk. It was pushing 5am and she still hadn’t cracked her new case , although she really didn’t figure she would so quickly anyhow. Sighing and picking up an envelope full of secret information on her case she’s suddenly stricken with immense grief. She hasn’t been able to open the folder and actually look through it since the first day she got it a week ago.

Her hands shake as she flips open the black folder to its first opening page. Right in-front of her eyes was her college friend Thomas. Swallowing the rest of her already cold coffee she slams the folder shut, she couldn’t even imagine that the young man who had helped her find her way to class on the first day and gotten them both lost was a serial killer. Thomas had never even so much as hurt a fly in front of her. She’d even begged him to kill a spider once but he’d smiled and refused simply catching the spider in a cup and releasing it out side. Zendaya’s mind raced. It was weird that she was investigating a crime for a serial killer that killed 4 women and 3 men to be exact , but it was even weirder that the man behind these crimes was someone she had called her friend. 

For a second she thought that maybe she hadn’t checked up on him enough but she knew that wasn’t true. When they weren’t together what he did wasn’t of her specific business, besides the first killing happened around their second year of college. So in that sense he was doing these crimes behind her back and smiling in her face as the nice guy Thomas she was first introduced to. 

Zendaya’s stomach growled low , she was hungry but she didn’t think she could eat anything unless she wanted to puke up her guts. 

 

“I need a drink” was all she said to herself as she stood up grabbing her coat from behind her chair and headed out of her office.


	2. Thoughts of innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. Per usual I take 2353728 years to update but I mean I’m here now so enjoy ! Leave comments and kudos uwu

“ two fireball shots “ 

Zendaya could hear her companion say to the bartender. For a second she thought about refusing the shot that was eventually placed down in front of her because she should really keep her mind straight for the case but it was 6am and she had already given up. 

“Only we go to bars to get drunk at 6 in the morning” 

Zendaya looks up at the young woman who is smiling intently at her. She was shorter than zendaya by three inches but seemed to have a lot more spunk and attitude to her. As if she was always trying to prove that she could take care of herself and do just as much as the next person. She had a lot of things under her belt including the fact that she was the only person Zendaya had kept in contact with after she graduated college , but that was for other reasons than a pretty decent friendship. She and Tasha were far more than friends at this one point. 

Still Zendaya hadn’t figured out what exactly she was doing with her. Of course she wasn’t leading the young woman on. Zendaya was proudly out and pansexual , she didn’t have the need to worry about genitalia and simply just loved as she saw fit. But Tasha was so nice , nicer than Zendaya had ever been and she was starting to think she was dragging Tasha down.

“Here’s the thing T “ she pauses for a moment downing the shot and slamming it back on the table. 

“I called you for other reasons .... rather than to just get a drink” 

Tasha is intrigued and leans closer to zendaya as if she’s about to tell her a silly school girl secret. She was being funny Zendaya realized quickly , but this wasn’t a joking matter and nothing that came out of her mouth from this point on would be even in the least bit funny. She clears her throat before speaking. 

“Tasha do you remember Thomas from school?”

Tasha pauses for a moment and then smiles. She remembered. 

“Yes Thomas! Average height , pretty pale , shy but really fun. He practically begged me to let him study with me for finals because he was so far behind. Why? What about him” 

 

She speaks to Zendaya with a certain type of pep in her voice , the ends of her mouth curving into a smile that had not stopped since they first arrived at the bar. For a second Zendaya thinks against telling her that their old buddy from college was now suspected to be the man that murdered more than 10 women. 

“ so are you gonna tell me?” Tasha snaps zendaya back to reality. 

“Of course” She clearly her throat lightly “ um I have a new case.... and it’s about him.... or rather about the women he may have killed “

Tasha jumped up pushing her chair atleast 2 spots behind her. Her face looks like it was poked and prodded until it was drained and lifeless. For a second Zendaya peered into Tasha’s eyes which always were the prettiest of dark brown and found them to withhold none of the normal light they usually did. She shuddered hard. 

“Killed? Are you serious? Do you believe it ? I mean he was so nice ! Would he do th- ... I mean why would he do that? Our friend !!” Tasha is rambling and Zendaya only hears one part of what she says. 

Our friend. 

“Tasha “ Zendaya stands up placing her hands on the young woman’s shoulders , massaging them softly. “ it’s gonna be okay. But I need your help.... I think maybe they have the wrong guy.”

Tasha spins around quickly to face her. 

“Help him? But what if he did it ?” She says this with her voice shaking , clearly afraid of the response that they could receive from even going out on their own to do this small investigation.

 

Zendaya looks Tasha dead in the eye. 

“Then we take him the fuck down, but he won’t be. I know he won’t be.”


	3. The realization

It had only been two days since Zendaya had confided in Tasha about the murders and their long time college friend Thomas being thought to be the murderer of these crimes. It had only been two days and the young FBI agent found herself feeling more drained and sad than usual.

“Snap out of it” a deep sigh escaped her mouth before she could catch it and for a spare moment she thought about calling her sister for advice but thought against it. It wasn’t the time , or the place for a family call.

So instead she lays her head on her desk trying to collect her thoughts. Here’s what she already knew, Thomas was a college graduate with 2 degrees , after college Thomas had told her that he was in medical school which was not a surprise since he was a premed major. Thomas went by the nick name Tom , and Zendaya had never seen him even kill a bug let alone have a violent tendency to him. Those were the only facts she could think of seeing as how after the last talk of getting into medical school she and Thomas had fallen off pretty hard not because they weren’t friends but simply because life had gotten the best of both of them , she assumed atleast.

The cold desk felt uncomfortable against her head but she kept it there for a few more minutes. She needed more than a minute but she knew that soon she’d have to stand in front of her boss and tell him what information she had developed on the case , which sadly was standing at a big fat zero.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before lifting her head off the desk , shutting her personal laptop she had brought from home , picking up the black folder and standing up. 

She had to go and talk to her boss now otherwise he would come and find her and frankly a stern look and some yelling was far too much for her to handle at this moment so she thought against laying face down on her desk for just a few more minutes or maybe even hours.

The walk from her office to her bosses was short but she dragged it out walking as slow as she could. The huge department was swirling with other agents and a few normal citizens. Zendaya notices a little girl crying on her left bruises on her arm and legs. She couldn’t have been more than 12 yet she had a face full of make up and her mascara was dripping down her face due to her immense forceful tears. She felt bad for the little girl with out even having to know what happened. But still she keeps walking and passes the child her heart heavy for a reason she couldn’t yet understand. 

Before she knows it she is standing in front of her bosses office. Her gut drops. 

Run.

Her mind repeats that on word over and over again and she has to plant her feet firmly into its spot to keep her body from following the suggestion her mind had given. Zendaya takes only 4 seconds to breath deeply before pulling the door open. 

“Ah agent Coleman, just in time. Please sit” he was eyeing her over a habit that made her completely uncomfortable 

“No thank you captain. I’d rather stand” suddenly her arms are crossing over her breasts she wanted to say what she had to say and then leave.

“Okay then. The update please”

“All I know right now is that apparently the kill count was higher than 7 , in fact it was more like 12. Still only 3 were men. Also about 5 of the murders happened while the suspected killer would have been in college , in New York”

“ so?” Her boss seems to be bored with this information 

“So his would a full time college student have time to kill people , bury bodies , and still graduate all this time undetected?”

“It’s a very hard job being a killer but it would seem he did it. Enough excuses for him , find him , being him in and then we will talk about the possibility of innocence okay agent Coleman ?”

“Okay” was all she could say before walking out the room. 

She knew that if he found him and brought him in there wouldn’t be any thoughts of maybe he could be innocent. He would be charged , sent to court and convicted of all 12 murders regardless of if he had actually committed the murders or not. Silently she made a realization in her head , this case could definitely cost her , her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen next ? Are we excited for the team up of Tasha & Zendaya?? What is there relationship together??? Was there something between Tom and Z that hasn’t been discovered yet??? 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment & send kudos love hugs 💕✨


End file.
